An angle sensor for determining the rotational angle of a rotatable body, such as a steering column in a motor vehicle, is discussed in DE 10 2010 063 845 A1. Such steering angle sensors entail relatively high production costs. Moreover, such steering angle sensors are specifically suited for the passenger car segment. In powered two-wheelers or one-track vehicles, in general only small steering angles occur while driving. Steering angle sensors tailored to the passenger car segment therefore typically have too low a resolution in the two-wheeler segment.